


Bedroom accidents

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger's bed can't quite handle it's owners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Random plot bunny my own crappy bed gave me. Includes ridiculous dialogue, apologies for that. Actually I'm sure this is just ridiculous nonsense from start to finish, the smut got completely out of hands and I got sidetracked and pfff

  
”Hmmm Sam…fuck Sam please…stop teasing I’m ready baby come on…” Digger whined loudly and tried to lift himself up from under Sam but the taller man easily kept him pinned against the mattress. “Sa-aaam! Ngggh baby please…you said you’d let me ride you…”

“Shh don’t worry baby I will…” Sam smirked against Digger’s back as he kept nibbling and licking between his shoulder blades. He was kneeled between Digger’s spread legs, keeping him in place with one of his hands firmly on his slim hips while he was fingering him with the other. “But you’ve been teasing me all day with your little touches and the way you kept swaying this sexy ass of yours…” Sam murmured, giving said ass a hard squeeze as he pushed his fingers deeper.

“S-Sam! Oh gods fuck please! Please please please Sammy I’m sorry I won’t do it again if you just please fuck me!” Digger cried out desperately, his hands clutching the sheets tightly as he panted hard, his whole body trembling from pure need.

“Hmmm but you will…because admit it, you love this don’t you?” Sam whispered hotly as he kissed his way up to Digger’s ear and bit down on the skin just below it, making the man let out a shaky moan.

Digger whined again but nodded furiously and Sam smirked as he licked and suckled soothingly at the spot he just bit.

“Hmm that’s what I thought.” Sam said and twisted his wrist just so and Digger screamed when his fingers brushed over his sweet spot. And then Sam pulled away.

“Alright babe come here…” He suddenly said gently and helped Digger roll over on his back, taking a moment to lean back down to claim Digger’s pouty lips in a deep slow kiss and let his hands wander down his sides and hips, all the way to his thighs before he gently grabbed his hips and rolled them both over, never breaking the kiss.

“This what you wanted baby?” I smirked into the kiss as Digger straddled his waist and purred happily.

“Yesss…” Digger grinned back and gave Sam’s lower lip a soft bite before he teasingly sat down to press his ass against Sam’s cock. “Hmmmm baby you’re so hard…admit it…you like it when I tease you all day…” Digger murmured with a cheeky smirk on his lips as he kissed down Sam’s neck, lazily moving his hips in circles over Sam’s cock.

“Oh god…mmmmm…fine yes I love it…now are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to ride me?” Sam looked up at him with a filthy glint in his eyes and he bucked his hips up once.

Digger seemed to ponder for a moment but then he just smirked and raised up to stand on his knees, slowly letting his hands slide down Sam’s body, touching his chest and tracing his abs, loving how that made Sam’s breath hitch at his throat and those impressive muscles twitch under his hands. Then he reached behind his back and gently wrapped his long fingers around Sam’s cock giving it a few firm tugs before he guided it against his entrance but then he suddenly moved it away and Sam actually whined.

“Hmm no wait…hand me the lube, I want to really hear your cock slamming into me tonight…” Digger purred as he moved his free hand on Sam’s chest again, running his fingers through his chest hair.

“Fuck Rü…” Sam groaned frustratedly and let his head fall heavily on the pillows but he blindingly reached for the lube anyway. “You were just weeping how I should stop teasing you…” He grumbled as he handed the lube to Digger who just smirked down at him and moved to straddle Sam’s thighs instead. He moved deliberately slowly, taking his time fiddling with the bottle of lube before pouring a ridiculous amount of it on his palm.

Sam watched him quietly but raised an eye brow when he saw the lube actually even dripping down from Digger’s hand. “Babe you do know most of that is just going to waste don’t you?”

“Shush, you never use it enough.” Digger just said simply and stuck his tongue out at him as he teasingly let the lube drip on Sam’s cock, making the younger man hiss.

“Ngggh fuck…You’ve never complained before, you should have told me you’ve been hur-”

“I didn’t mean like that” Digger interrupted him by wrapping his fingers around him and gently tugging, making Sam moan let out a low moan. “You don’t use it enough to make it noisy...” He purred licking his lips dirtily as he set to spread the lube all over Sam’s throbbing cock, loving the sound Sam made when the excess lube trailed down between his legs.

“Gods you are such a fucking tease……”

“Hmmm some people call it foreplay…” Digger said cheekily and gave Sam’s cock a firm tug before he took pity on him and moved back to his earlier position but then Sam suddenly just grabbed him by his hips and impaled him on his cock without a warning, both of them crying out loud.

“Fuck so tight!” Sam gasped when he was all the way in and he had to bite his lip to keep himself still and not buck up. Digger half collapsed on top of him, just barely keeping himself up on his arms on Sam’s chest.

“O-oh gods Sam…Sammy fuck are you getting bigger?” Digger half whimpered, half chuckled, letting his head drop down on Sam’s chest as well.

“Hmm babe I don’t think it works like muscles…” Sam murmured amused and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, soothingly rubbing his back and thighs. “But maybe you just keep making me harder and harder each day…” He whispered hotly into Digger’s hair.

“Hmm does that mean I’m turning you on more every day?” Digger lifted his head up, practically beaming.

“I guess it does babe.” Sam grinned back at him and gently touched his cheek with a thumb before he slid his hands down Digger’s body again, making him purr and relax. “Hmm now will you ride me or do I have to make you ride me?” He smirked and cheekily grabbed and squeezed Digger’s ass with both hands.

“Oh I’ll ride you baby…I’ll ride you until you’re begging me to stop...” Digger purred dirtily and slowly sat up, running his fingers through Sam’s chest hair again before he lifted himself up on his knees, almost letting Sam’s cock slip out of him but he dropped himself back down and rolled his hips.

Sam leaned his head back against the pillows again but this time he moaned deep in his throat and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down as his cock throbbed madly. “Mmmmmmm fuck Rü babe that’s so good…”

Digger just grinned and moved his hands on Sam’s nipples and rubbed them teasingly as he lifted himself up again and dropped down even harder, grinning even wider when it made a loud wet noise and Sam grabbed his hips and made him press down even more.

“Hmm Sammy…buck up baby, give it to me…” Digger leaned down to whisper against Sam’s skin as he suckled down his neck, pinching his nipples at the same time and that was all it took to drive the taller man wild.

Sam grabbed his hips even tighter and easily lifted him up, only to slam him right back down, making him take his cock deeper and they both cried out loud when he did it again and his cock hit Digger’s sweet spot.

“Oh baby! Oh yes just like that Sam! Mmmm!” Digger moaned and easily picked up the pace, keeping his hands on Sam’s chest for support as he gyrated his hips and slammed down faster and harder and Sam was only happy to keep up, thrusting his hips up hard and firmly stroking Digger’s hips and ass encouragingly.

As Digger launched into another stream of loud moans and cries as he rode Sam harder and harder, neither of them quite noticed the noises the bed was making as it kept hitting against the wall and neither of them noticed when it suddenly started getting wobblier and more rickety until suddenly one of the legs gave out.

Digger’s eyes went wide as he suddenly lost his balance and he let out an extremely girly squeak when he fell backwards and off the bed.

“A-ack! Whaaa-! Ow!”

“Rü wha-?” Sam blinked in surprise and frowned when he felt Digger’s weight disappear and his cock slide out of him, having had his eyes closed and his mind already dizzy from being so close but he quickly scrambled up when he saw Digger lying on the drown haphazardly. “Babe! Gods are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he rushed to his side and gently picked him up in his arms.

“’m okay…just hit my head…” Digger murmured and pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. “What the fuck happened?”

Sam smiled at him softly and pulled him close, turning him so he could kiss his head. “Hmmm I think our bed couldn’t handle us…” He chuckled and nuzzled Digger’s hair.

“What?” Digger frowned and turned to inspect the bed, glaring at it when he saw the broken leg. “Fucking stupid bed it’s not even that old! And we’re barely home, how can it not handle us?!” He exclaimed outraged, which only made Sam burst out laughing.

“Well…hehe maybe we are a bit…too rough on it when we are home babe.” He snickered as he moved to lean against what was left of their bed, moving Digger on his lap as well so he was back to straddling his lap and slyly just pushed right back inside him. “Mmmmm but do you know what this means…?” He murmured as he pulled Digger’s head down, kissing him lazily and stroking his messy hair.

“Hmmmm Sammy…no, what does it mean baby?” Digger purred, his earlier angriness disappearing completely as he melted against Sam.

“It means we need to go bed shopping…we could get one of those huge king sized beds…we could buy the biggest and softest and most ridiculous bed we can find, I’ve seen you looking at the beds at all the fancy hotels we’ve been at, they’re the last thing you always stare at before we leave.” Sam suddenly smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheeks.

“R-really? Can we really do that?” Digger’s eyes actually sparkled in excitement.

“Yes we can babe, I’ll get you any bed you want Rü.” Sam said softly, stroking his cheeks gently before he pulled him down for another kiss and Digger was more than eager to kiss him senseless. “Hmm now shall we continue where we left off…?” He grinned into the kiss and bucked up a little, showing he was still quite hard and horny and Digger was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
